Dororo  the broken trama switch, de arimasu
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Dororo's trama switch gets stuck! if keroro and the others cant fix it soon than it could be fatal! and how do they fix it you ask? by overloading the system :D. I'm not so good at this but all my friends think its pretty funny so please read and enjoy!


Dororo - the broken trama switch, de arimasu - one-shot by =Keo= and Dragonsfire18

Disclaimer: I dont own it, you probably dont own it, why bother asking!

{A/N: =Keo=: HELLO my loyal fans

*Dust ball blows and the wind whistles*

=Keo=: TT_TT waaah I gots no loyal fans!

Dragon: Hi anyone who is reading this, just for the record, this is not my idea, =keo= is the one obsesed with SGT frog, not me, and this story has nothing to do with me,  
I am just helping to type it up!

=Keo=: Yah its true ... I AM AWSOME!

Dragon: -_- ... *sigh*

=keo=: Enjoy the story and please please PLEASE leave a comment!}

WARNING: This story contains trama, bullying and extreem OCCness (out of charictoryness!), ENJOY! :3

It really was just a typical meeting for the five frogs that morning, tamama was scoffing all the snacks on the table, giroro and keroro were fighting aimlessly about invasions and gundum, kururu was listening to his head phones and picking his nose and dororo was sitting quietly and invisible to everyone else. "YOU ALWAYS SPEND OUR BUGET ON STUPID PEKAPONIAN TOYS RATHER THAN THE INVASION!" Giroro screemed, "SO WHAT, ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVE A PLAN ANYWAY!" Keroro whined, "WELL ITS YOUR DANM JOB TO MAKE THE PLAN!" Giroro screemed in reply.  
"As much as I hate to interupt watching you two aimlessly rip each others heads off, but why dont you just turn the gundum into a wepon some how, then everyone wins right?"  
Tamama asked cutely even though his mouth was filled with cookies, both the red and the green frog stopped and stared blankly at the tadpole, "Why didnt I think of that?"  
keroro asked no-one in particular. "Leave it to me sir, kukuku" Kururu mumbled as he picked up a gundum model off of the shelf and dragged it out the door.  
Dororo kept sitting in silence rubbing his head, he had a headache and couldnt be bothered to object to the ridiculess plan seeing as it would likely fail anyway.  
"Those stupid gundum toys, they ruin everything" Giroro grumbled as he took a seat in a near by chair, "Ahh gundum... I remember when I discovered this altimate source of joy, back when I was just a tadpole..."  
Keroro sighed dreamily, Tamama groaned "Awww, I hate flashbacks". (Flashback - "gero gero gero ..." the young green tadpole sung as he skipped down the road towards his friends house, "Keroro hurry up!" a red tadpole called from up ahead, "Im comeing giroro, wait up already!"  
Keroro replyed as he ran to catch up. "We should have been at zeroro kun's house ten minutes ago already" Giroro snapped, "Its not my fault its a long walk"  
Keroro huffed, finally though the two kids arrived at the enterance to the large mansion. "HEY ZERORO LET US IN" Keroro yelled into the microphone on the gate,  
a window then shot open from the large house and a little blue tadpole stuck his head out, "I KEEP TELLING YOU, PLEASE DONT YELL IN THE MICROPHONE, ANYWAY THE GATE IS OPEN!"  
the child shouted as he closed the window and ran dow stairs to greet his friends. ten minutes later the tadpoles were playing happly together. "So what does this do" Giroro asked as he picked up a plastic cube with different coloured squeres covering it, "Its called a rubix cube, it comes all the way from pekapon, you're supposed to mach up the sides"  
the little blue tadpole smiled, "GEROOOO!" Keroro squeeked as he pulled out a box from the bottom of a pile causing it all to collaps, "Keroro kuuun" Zeroro whined.  
"Whats this? its colourfull and some how I feel like this box contains something that will change my life forever!" the green tadpole asked while jumping up and down exitedly,  
"Its not that interesting keroro kun, its called a gundum model, they are also from pekapon, its like a robot you build yourself, but it doesnt do much and... KERORO KUN!"  
Zeroro cried as he saw the box being ripped open and its product being built, "THIS IS THE GRAETEST TOY EVEEEERRR!" Keroro lauged. "Keroro kun..." Zeroro sobbed.  
- (Flashback end). "Yup, good times" Keroro sighed as he began to build a gundum model, Giroro face palmed and kicked the wall near him. Tamama took a garge gulp of air after swallowing about six lollypops in one go, he gave a cute little yawn and looked over and dororo, "Are you ok dororo sempai?" the black tadpole asked before stuffing another peice of candy in his mouth. The blue frog did not answer, he mearly continued rubbing his temples, he screwed up his eyes as his headache got worse. "Sir I think something's wrong with Dororo sempai" tamama shouted, Keroro looked up from his gundum modeling and giroro looked up from tending to his now swollen foot. Dororo groaned quietly as he lay his head on the table, ignoring everyones sudden attention, "Gero?" Keroro cocked his head stupidly, "Is dororo sempai sick?" Tamama asked giroro,  
"I dont know?" the red frog answered simply. "I know whats wrong, kukuku, ohh and the gundum wepon system is now online" Kururu mumbled as he walked into the room,  
"YES, soon pekapon and all of its gundum will be mine!" Keroro cheered, "Eh? whats wrong with dororo?" Giroro asked the yellow frog. "I noticed that when the leader was telling thhat boring flashback, even though it should have reminded the lance corpral of his childhood trama, he didnt seem to show any signs of upset. Also judging from the fact he is showing signs of pain from his head, I would have to place it down to gluecorreptomendium syndrome" the swirly eyed scientist droned as he sat back down in his seat, he was met with many blank stared, "Or for short, his trama switch is stuck" he sighed. "So isnt that a good thing anyway?"  
Keroro asked not really caring because he was pushing random buttons on a remote trying to figure out how this new gundum wepon system worked, "Yeah now sempai will not have tramas any more!"  
Tamama grinned, "Well not exactly... kukuku" Kururu snickered as he swung his chair so that he faced away from the others. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Giroro growled as he looked ovr at his friend in pain, "Lets put it this way, if the switch doesnt come un-stuck within twenty four hours, then it will blow a fuse and kill him, kukukukukuku" the yellow frog laughed meanly. Every one gasped, even Keroro who looked up from the remote for a moment before forgetting and pressing more buttons. "Dororo sempai?" Tamama cried as he ran over to the ninja,  
"Well how do we fix it?" Giroro demanded as he pulled out a gun and held it near kururu's head, "There is no proven way to fix this, but if you overload the switch metaphoricly speaking, then there is a chance that it might unstick...but..." the yellow frog trailed off. "But...?" Keroro asked looking up again, "well think of it as trying to power a light bulb, not enough power and nothing will happen but to much power and..." Kururu shrugged, everyone saw the same image of a light bulb explaoding from too much power.  
"Well lets do it" Keroro announced as he threw the remote at the wall, "But Mr sargent sir..." Tamama cried, "He's right Keroro, this is life or death here"  
Giroro growled, A sudden bold look came onto the leaders face as he steped up onto his chair, "Taking chances is a big part in life, so what are we, military men or little girls!" he announced, "MILLITARY MEN!" Giroro cheered, clearly moved by the speech, "Little girls... uhh... I MEAN MILLITARY MEN!" Tamama corrected himself and stopped putting on a little dress. "So how do we overload the switch Kururu?" Giroro asked, "Simple, keep giving him bad memorys, kukuku" The swirly eyed scientist laughed as he wandered away back to his lab. "That wont be hard, you do that three times a day mr sargent sir!" Tamama grinned, Keroro sweatdropped. "Hmm, bad deeds bad deeds,  
ohh I know! what about last month when..." Keroro began. (Flashback -  
"gero gero gero hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmm..." Keroro hummed as he strolled towards his blue friends house, "Keroro kun!" Dororo called from the window as he saw his friend approching,  
"hey dororo, I came to ask if you can lend me 500 yen for my new gundum, Im a little short and..." the green frog began before he was interupted, "Stop!" called dororo suddenly, keroro froze in his tracks, "gero?" he asked wabbling a bit as he was on one leg. "Dont tred on the flowers, they are living things too" the ninja frog answered, keroro sweatdropped, "Who cares about stupid flowers" he sighed as he stomped his foot down smashing the little red flowers into the ground, "AHH!"  
cried the assasin as he watched in horror as the flowers died brutaly. - End flashback).  
Everyone stared blankly at keroro and anime sweatdropped. "So thats what happened to my flowers!" Koyuki called suddenly as she jumped down from the ceiling startling everyone (with the exeption of dororo who was still oblivious to everyone), "Koyuki-san!" Tamama stated, "Why are you here Koyuki-san? Natsumi is upstairs!"  
Giroro sighed as he sat back down. "Dororo wasnt feeling well this morning so I thought I should stay close by today!" the ninja girl smiled as she sat down,  
"Can I hear another story?" she grinned, everyone anime sweatdropped, "Clearly she does not know the point, kukuku" Kururu snickered. "Well I remember one, it was back in first grade..." Giroro began. (Flashback - "I have never heard on 'dress up as a ballarina day' keroro kun" The little blue tadpole said skepticly, "Its a day where everyone dresses up as a ballarina,  
and its tommorow ok" the green tadpole stated with a smirk. "But tommorow is school picture day" little dororo contredicted, "Look, if you dont dress up then you will look stupid and we wont be friends any more"  
keroro sighed as he turned to walk away, "Ok I will dress up keroro kun!" the blue tadpole smiled nervously as he went to walk home, little giroro stood silently and watched the whole thing,  
"Keroro you go too far" he sighed quietly as he walked off. [the next day]. "Keroro kuun..." wailed the little blue tadpole as he stood crying at the back of the photo in a tutu.  
- End flashback).  
Koyuki began to giggle, "that was funny, I wish I could think of pranks like that" she laughed covering her mouth to be polite. Everyone else stared at Keroro again, "Gunsou san,  
you're a jerk." Tamama stared simply, "Eh? It was one joke!" the green frog sweatdropped. "Ohh yeah, what about that time..." Giroro began again.  
(Flashback -  
"I'll be back in a sec ok!" a very young Pururu called as she left the room in the den to go into a different room, "Ok Pururu chan!" tadpole Keroro smiled with a wave,  
young giroro and dororo waved and smiled too as the only girl left the room, it was then filled with an aqward silence. "Those guys are trying to get pururu chan to like them more than me,  
I'm sure of it, I have to think of a way to get revenge" the green tadpole thought evily, the little blue tadpole then went to go and leave into a different room too,  
"Ehh where you goin zeroro?" keroro called out suddenly, "Ohh, to the bathroom." zeroro replyed crossing his legs, "Gero gero gero" the green tadpole laughed evily to himself. "You cant use the bathroom without the password" Keroro replyed with a mean smirk, "But keroro kun...!" zeroro cried panicly as he held himself and began to fidget. "Not till you get the password" the green tadpole sung as he ran into the bathroom and turned on the taps, "KERORO KUN!" zeroro began to cry as he could barly hold on, just then pururu walked back into the room just in time to see zeroro wet himself all over the floor, "Eww... ermm I think I'm gonna just go now ok, bye keroro kun!"  
she laughed nervously as she ran up the ladder to leave. "That will teach you for trying to steal her!" Keroro cried in triumpth, "But I didnt do anything!"  
the little blue tadpole sobbed as he sat down in his puddle and cryed into his hands. "Uhhg, Keroro kun you're too much" young Giroro sighed as he shook his head disapprovingly.  
- End flashback).  
"Ok I admit that was a little over the top, but I'm not a bad person really!" Keroro laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, everyone glared at him evily,  
"You aren't a very nice friend are you, doing something mean like that, no wonder dororo comes home so upset all the time" Koyuki scolded the green frog. "Hey that was a really long time ago ok!" Keroro huffed angrly, "Ohh yeah, what about last week, kukuku..." Kururu began. (Flashback -  
"ahh, what else can we feed it?" Keroro groaned in frustration as he looked at the big green blob in front of him, "Are you sure this thing can help us take over pekapon?"  
Giroro growled, "Its a klutonium space blob, if we keep feeding it then it will grow and grow until it covers pekapon, then all the pekaponiuns will be stuck in it and unable to fight back and we can take over with ease!" Keroro replyed darkly. "Gunsou san, it doesnt want any of my cookies!" Tamama complained as he held out a handfull of cookies to the glob who didnt respond at all. "kukukukuku, Klutonium space blobs only eat metal" Kururu snickered as he held out an old disc and the glob snatched it up and disolved it.  
"I can not agree to this plan!" Dororo called as he appeared in a puff of smoke, "AHH HA!" Keroro called ignoring the blue frogs existance, he grabbed dororo's kantana and threw it to the glob whick swallowed it and disolved it in seconds, "MY KANTANA!" the ninja cried, still not being agnollaged by anyone. - End flashback).  
"Ohh who cares, it was just a stupid peice of metal!" Keroro shrugged as he turned his back on the group, "Well your gundum models are just stupid peices of plastic and you would be upset if we destroyed those!" Giroro huffed, "HEY MY BLOOD AND SWEAT GOES INTO THOSE MODELS!" the green frog yelled angrly. "I wanna tell a story now,  
I wanna tell a story now!" Tamama laughed as he hopped up and down, "You could say, forgeting the point now" mois noted, "SHUT IT WOMAN!" the tadpole shouted angrily.  
"It was last month when I invited mr sargent over for dinner..." Tamama began. (Flashback -  
"Gunsou san is here for dinner, we're gonna have a good time, yeah yeah, good time..." Tamama sung as he skipped down the hallway, suddenly something caught his eye.  
"Huh?" he wondered as he wandered over to the book case, underneeth was a round blue thing, "...AHH I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" he gasped, "Its the half eaten candy I dropped here last year"  
he conclueded as he picked it up, it was warm and slimy making the tadpole shiver. "I better just throw this away" he thought as he dropped it into an empty waste paper bin and skipped off. "Ehh? why did Tamama throw away this candy, and its that really expensive candy too" Keroro wondered as he entered the hall way and saw the candy in the bin,  
"I might just take this for later" he snickered as he stuffed the mouldy sweet in his bag (he brought a bag with him). At the dinner table the two keronians sat chatting and stuffing their faces,  
"Tamama you're so loaded, who else can afford to eat the worlds highest quality food every day!" Keroro commented as he stuffed a mouthfull of lobster in his mouth,  
"yup, I got lucky! want some candy?" the tadpole asked as he handed the bowl of coloured candys to keroro, the green frog took a handfull and stuffed them in his greedy mouth,  
"Ohh, tastes expensive". "That reminds me! I found one of these earlyer that was really mouldy, I mean it was pink when I get it but now it is blue! I trashed it, anything like that would make you really sick" The tadpole laughed, "Hmm so thats what that was" keroro thought as he ate in silence. About an hour later Keroro was casualy strolling back towardsthe hinata household when he saw dororo running up behind him. "Keroro kun, I think you dropped this!" the ninja smiled as he handed the kero ball over to his friend, "EHH? where'd you get this?"  
keroro asked dumbstruck, "I was on my way home from training and I found this, I presume it must be yours?" the ninja explained. "Oh thanks..." the green frog muttered as his mind drifted back to the peice of bad candy, "As a thank you, please accsept this peice of candy" he shrugged as he pulled the blue ball out of the bag, shoved it into dororo's hands and ran off, "ehh?" the assasin wondered as his friend ran off. -End flashback).  
"I'm nice enough to give the guy candy and he desnt turn up to the meeting the next day, how rude" Keroro huffed, "Thats because you made him sick idiot" Giroro sighed shakeing his head, "And take better care of the kero ball!". "Poor dororo, I never saw anyone throw up so much before" koyuki muttered as she remembered the terrible state she found her friend in when she got home that night. "you could say, not helping" Mois commented as she looked over at the blue ninja frog laying on the floor holding his head in pain. "nothings working, he's gonna die!" Tamama wailed, "Kukuku, not enough power" Kururu shrugged as he wandered over to a chair and sat down.  
"Ohh right dororo, I forgot he was here!" Keroro laughed while rubbin the back of his head, suddenly there was a loud click in dororo's mind, "Keroro kuun..."  
he cried as the pain in his head died and his eyes grew watery, "So all it took was for you to forgrt him?" Giroro sighed, "YAAAAY dororo sempai's back!" Tamama cried happily.  
"Come on dororo, lets go hom" Koyuki smiled as she stood up, the ninja alian stood up still in trama mode and clung to her leg like an upset child, they both left in silence.  
"... so what were we doing before this happened?" Keroro asked dumbstruck, "...I cant remember" Tamama shrugged as he scratched his head cutely, "You could say, forgotten cause"  
Mois smiled, "Hmm, I get the feeling it was something important?" giroro noted, "Ehh, who cares" Kururu shrugged as he left, "You're right, group disband!"  
Keroro called, everyoen left to carry on with their lives. All of them forgeting that there were evil gundum robots takeing over the lab downstairs!  
THE END 


End file.
